


harvesting souls

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is Boyd's reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	harvesting souls

“I can’t come with you.”

Erica’s words and her soft smile echo through Boyd’s mind, and it’s the most inconceivable thing about death.

“Why not?”

It’s always been them against the world. Isaac sometimes joined in, sometimes didn’t, but Erica- Erica was _always_ there. She was there when he turned, when they ran away, when they were captured, and then captured again, it never made sense he left the vault when she didn’t- it’s fitting she’s here at his death- but not coming with? That couldn’t be right.

Even before they were turned, they were the two outcasts. Silent smiles and occasional hellos. He used to dream of asking her to prom, and now she’s here with death in her hand and eyes wet with unshed tears.

“I’m a reaper Boyd, I can’t move on from here.”

“I’ll stay with you.”

A few tears fall at this, and he tries to brush them away, his hand going through her cheeks.

“You don’t know what you’re giving up Boyd. There might be a heaven, your family might be there, there might-” Erica chokes off, it still hurts to think of all the people she’ll never see again.

Boyd holds his hands through hers, and he whispers, “There might not be. And I’m not leaving you alone here.”

“It’s depressing work- you just go around telling people they died, and you don’t know what’s next.”

Boyd shrugs, “It sounds like you could use a cheerleader.”

Erica wipes her face with the backs of her hands, blinking away the remnants of tears and taking a shuddery breath, “This could be eternity you know.”

“Then we’ll pass through it together.”

And they do. The first pair of reapers, working up and down the pacific coast. They saw each of their friends one last time. Allison was far too soon, and Isaac quickly followed. The others take longer. Derek and Cora and a girl named Malia are killed by the same group of hunters, and the first two try to hide their excitement at seeing them again, at the prospect of seeing their whole family again. Stiles is bitter that he died before Danny- Danny ends up dead the next year from a heart attack. Scott is last, and tells them of a girl named Kira, asks them to keep an eye out for her. They never see her though. (They do see her mother, though they don’t realize who Noshiko is.)

For the first time since her death, Erica enjoys existing.


End file.
